paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bind of Love
This is a series writen by Confetii the party pup Most of the story Ideas where from people around the Wiki or on DA. A few of them though where my ideas Season One Episode #1 A Crush? Part One Koho sees all his friends with their mates and pup friends and he starts to feel jealous, so he decides to start looking for a pup too make his own. Episode #2 A Crush? Part Two After spending forever trying to figure out who to make his pup friend he gives up, but soon finds out that who he was looking for was right under his snout. Episode #3 I can't sleep Fritz is having trouble sleeping making him cranky during the day. Poptart and Confetii notice this and decide to throw a party to make him feel better. Yet it does the exact opposite. Episode #4 Pups on a Bridge Jake, Everest and Koho were taking a trip to the lookout when their car break down on the bridge, after a bird messed with the electric panel they can shut down the bridge stranding Jake, Everest and Koho on the bridge, can the Paw Patrol save them before its too late. Episode #5 Pups in Love Koho is getting up the courage to confess his love to Everest but before he can he sees Everest out on a date with Marshall breaking his heart. Episode #6 Worthless Pups After hearing some rumors that he isn't a snow and ice RESCUE pup, but only snow and ice ACTIVITIES because of his limp and blind eye Koho starts feeling worthless. Episode #7 Hikers Paw Rocky and Koho go on a hike, while on the hike Rocky scrapes his paw and Koho needs to give him his glove so it does not get further more injured. After a rockslide causes a small wildfire can Rocky and Koho save themselves and the forest animals. Episode #8 Cold Paws Kodiak tells Koho that he wants to go skating so Koho, Kodiak and Everest take a skating trip. But When Koho starts to treat Kodiak as a lower tier and treats him more like a puppy then a brother it ends in brother vs brother argumants Everest needs to help the two see eye to eye Episode #9 Muddy Pups Theres a giant mudslide, Koho and Tundra need to ‘sled’ down the mudslide and free people from their cars, then skye comes in with her helicopter to help them. Episode #10 The Scout I should have ben After Confetii doesent prove herself worthy enough to be in the class she wanted to be in she gets kicked out. This realy upsets her making the mood throughout Allisons home realy gloomy because the pup that always brightens peoples days is the one who needs a brightened day now. Episode #11 You do? Part #1 Everest and Koho get sent on a mission together but due to Koho trying to show off for Everest he falls in a crevice, his collar snagging on a stick making it hard for Everest to use her tracker to find him. Ryder calls them informing them that Koho is in a crevice that is known for Flash Floods and due to the snow melting a flash flood was possible and likely Episode #12 You do? Part #2 After Everest gets Koho out of the crevice he finally Confesses to her that the reason he was doing that stuff was because he had a massive crush on her and only wanted her too like him. Episode #13 I'm here for you Tundra and Astropup both go to see if there cousin is okay.Tundra finding out that Everest has a bigger crush on Koho than she lets onto along with Astropup finding out for the first time about Kohos crush on Everest. Season Special Koho and Everest Second best Couple in Adventure Bay Koho thinks that its finaly time to tell Everest how he feels. Getitng the rest of the PP in on it can he finaly admit his feelings for the snow pup or will he mess up and lose the pup of his eye? Episode #14 Greeds Grimace Mastro and Koho seeking to find help with there problems find Illusions Vodo stand and ask for his help. Illusion uses his powers to give Mastro the power to gain anything he wants. But after he starts being able to get what he wants greed takes him over as he struggles to be happy with anything. Episode #15 A Warmpth in the Kodiak Guinevere uses her little trick on Kodiak. Breaking his heart but when he meets Hally will this one be his true love? Episode #16 Chain of Memories In an attempt to gain control over Koho and Everest Illusion uses his powers to replace Kohos memories of Everest and the Paw Patrol with memories of what his life could have been. After Everest finds Illusion, trying to find a way to save Koho Illusion tells Everest that if she is able to get Koho to remember her and kiss her that Koho will get his memories back. Episode #17 Path of the Heart Everest and Koho can both see that Baxter and Delighla are perfect for eachother. But neither of them can see it. So Everest and Koho try to set them up only to find out that Baxter has a surprise of his own. Episode #18 Excitement of Conquest Part #1 Ilusion and his parter/mate Willow get ready to try there bigest tactic in the overthrow of the Paw Patrol. But when Willow messes up can Illusion fix her mistake or has she lost the Paw Patrols trust and lost her and Illusions chance to overthrow the paw patrol Episode #19 Excitement of Conquest Part #2 Can Illusion fix his parters mistake or will hte Paw Patrol catch them and put an end to all there evil doings? Episode #20 Pupnapped Part 1 When Koho gets lost in the forest and is then KidNapped by an abusive owner he needs help escaping and finding his way back home. Finding this help in a friendly cat named Cheeto. Episode #21 Puppnapped Part 2 Cheeto and Koho go through many trials and tribulations trying to get Koho back to his home in adventure bay. Hitting multiple obstacles along the way. Characters * Koho * Everest * Zuma * Chase * Skye * Rocky * Marshall * Ryder * Riley * Lenny * Jake * Jacob * Poptart * Confetii * Tundra * Gadget * Elsa * Fritz * Ocean * Mindy * Kodiak Category:Fanon Series Category:Koho2001s Stories